B10M's Quest for Toonelot Chapter 3: On My Father's Wings
During a winter day, Jessie, Eilonwy, and Penny (in a pink snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, a purple striped scarf, and red boots) are playing as warriors, as Mudslap played with Mudshot, while Zelda is brushing the snow, with the help from Charmander. "Come on, give me your best shot!" said Eilonwy. But they were only playing, until Jessie saw the warriors walking towards them, far away. "Mom, listen. Dad!" Jessie changed back and she, Eilonwy, Penny, and Charmander ran towards them to find Link. The girls looked for him, one by one, but there was no sign of Link. Suddenly, they saw a stoned cart, with Link's body on it. "No…" Jessie gasped, so did Penny, Eilonwy, and Charmander. At his funeral, Link's body was placed in the stoned coffin, as everyone gathered around. Tears were flowing down on Jessie's cheeks, Eilonwy comforted her while Penny started to cry in Zelda's arms. "Char…,"Charmander is sad that it lost the friend it has, as the Mudkip siblings tried to make it feel better. "Your husband died saving my husband's life." Bella said as Ryan gave the shield to Princess Zelda, who is crying. "And saving Toonelot." "Zelda, the gates of Toonelot will always be open to you," Ryan replied, "Link, was my most trusted warrior and also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Toonelot." Ryan and the other warriors held out their swords, as Jessie caressed the stone of Link's grave. Jessie walked toward Eilonwy and the Pokemon, but ran towards them and hugged Penny. Charmander still made a promise to Link and it'll keep it by watching over Jessie. If you were with me now I'd find myself in you Jessie, Eilonwy, and Penny stared at their reflection of the water, as Jessie's tear fell in. If you were with me now You're the only one who knew All the things we planned to do Years went by, and Jessie grew to a beautiful 14-years-old, wearing a green t-shirt, dark green pants and brown shoes. Her hair is now undone, yet combed. Eilonwy was now 12-years-old, and her hair has got longer down to her hips, and wore a dark purple tunic and long pink skirt. And Penny is now 6-years-old and was now wearing a white polo shirt, a blue jumper, frilly white panties, lavender stockings, and brown Mary Jane shoes. Jessie: I want to live my life The way you said I would With courage as my light Fighting for what's right Like you made me believe I would Jessie began to hop on the rocks. And I will fly on my father's wings To places I have never been Jessie remembers when she was eight, as Link catches her and they rolled down on the hill of sand. There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still And I will do great things On my father's wings The waves of the ocean hit the rocks as the flock of Wingulls flew around Jessie. Back at home, Zelda gave Jessie, Eilonwy, and Penny a bucket of mud, as Mudshot and Charmander, which it evolved to Charmeleon watches them, while Mudslap came with the girls. This world I'll never see My dreams that just won't be This horse's stride with one-day's ride Will have covered more distance than me A humanoid fox with orange fur, yellow top muzzle, eyebrows chest and belly, feet, and a tip of his tail, wearing a blue mask and matching gloves, blue vest, goggles on his head, brown belt and a green bandana, named Swiper the Fox saw them, as Jessie, Eilonwy, Penny, and Mudslap began to jump on the pigs. Meowth wants to join in, but missed the pigs. Then Charmeleon and Mudshot watched in horror, while Jessie, Eilonwy, and Penny hopped on the pigs. And I will fly On my father's wings To places I have never been Jessie, Eilonwy, Penny, and Mudslap got on the horse and it ran toward the enemy dummy. Jessie held a pitchfork and aims at it. There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still And I will do great things Jessie threw the pitchfork, as it bumped to the rope, then the armor and the hay, with a target on it. On my father's wings Jessie and Penny picked the hay and placed it next to the cows. Jessie gave the bucket of food to the horse, while Penny, Eilonwy, and Mudslap do their chores. Someday With his spirit to guide me And his memory beside me I will be free Jessie jumped out of the barn and landed on the plank, which sends Swiper flying, "Oh Mannn!" To fly on my father's wings To places I have never been There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still And I will do great things On my father's wings On my father's wings Zelda, Penny, and the Pokemon watched her, as Jessie came towards them and hugged Zelda. They all walked back to the house. Back at the barn, a hedghog girl named Amy Rose and a rabbit girl named Cream the Rabbit are with Swiper, who is happy, until a female female humanoid violet haired yellow mongoose with blue eyes and wearing black top, brown shorts, blue gloves, a black headband, and blue boots, named Mina Mongoose, Swiper's girl, walked towards them. The Amy and Cream ran to take cover, as Swiper tried to explain, but the female Meowth grabbed its hand, glaring at it. During the night, at Toonelot, Ryan, Bella and the warriors are at the round table for a meeting. "In the six years since Link's death equality and freedom have spread throughout the lands." said Bella, "The Keyblade has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice!" the warriors applauded as Ryancontinues, "Toonelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams…" Suddenly, the roof crashes and it revealed a eagle and lion like creauture with drak brown and tan fur, green eyes and sharp break and claws; it's Griffin. Griffin roared and blew out the fires with his wings. The warriors prepared to attack, as Griffin landed on the table. "It's Griffin," Dan Kuso answered. Griffin growled and stared at Ryan and Bella, who is behind Ryan. Ryanis getting ready to get out his Keyblade, as Griffin growled and watches him. Ryan's hand went close to the handle, until Griffin grabs the Keyblade with his mouth, leaving Ryan injured and Griffin began to fly. "Ryan!" Bella gasped "It's taken the golden Keyblade!" Julie shouted. "Mickey's wounded!" Sora added, as he and Ben helped the king. "Never mind me! Find Dumbledore and go after the Keyblade!" Ryan ordered. Griffin broke through the roof, as the warriors began shooting arrows with fires on them, but Griffin dodged it and flew away from the kingdom. "Send word across the land: the Keyblade's been stolen!" Runo shouted. Roxas and Namie both blew huge horns, as the rest of the warriors came out of the kingdom to go after Griffin. "Staraptor, protect the Keyblade," said Gandalf. Meanwhile, Griffin kept flying, still holding the Keyblade, until a bown and white falcon-like pokemon named Staraptor hit Griffin with Aerial Ace. Griffin is shocked, as Staraptor flew toward him. "Staraptor!" Staraptor hit Griffin, again with its Steel Wing, which caused Griffin to drop the Keyblade. Griffin glared at it and saw the weapon falling in the forest. Griffin used his full speed to get the Keyblade, until the Keyblade went in the vines of thorns. Griffin screamed, as the hands came out to grab him, but Griffin flew up. He flew down to try his best to grab the Keyblade, until one hand grabbed his wings. Griffin tried to break the grip, but he chopped it off with his mouth. The other hand grabbed his other wing. Griffin is struggling to break free, as Staraptor watched. Finally, Griffin broke free and flew away from the danger thorns. Staraptor flew into the vines to find the Keyblade. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ben10Magician